


Of the Serpent and the Eagle

by Laxdrake4



Category: Assassin's Creed, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Out of Character, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxdrake4/pseuds/Laxdrake4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is teleported by a spell gone wrong after defeating Tom Riddle. Ending up in Acre he makes a life for himself, changing his name and living decently at the port. That is until this serpent-in-lion's skin meets the Eagle of Masyaf. As for Altair, all was going as well as it could be after the Solomon's Temple incident. He gets some much-needed change when he meets an oddity in the newest merchant in Acre, a snake in the grass one might say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Serpent and the Eagle

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. i hope you enjoy this as much i enjoyed writing this one ... fyi ... i have no beta so im sorry in advance for errors XD

It was the end of the war … finally. That is the singular thing running through the mind of one Harry James Black-Evans-Potter. He has just killed the biggest pain in his ass since before he was even born. Tom M. Riddle aka Voldimort

All of the work and sacrifices he has endured to ensure his victory has come to pass. And then in a matter of seconds, as they the bitch is dying, Bellatrix let loose a spell. No one saw the color or heard the words. But one moment their savior was there triumphant and the next he was gone.

The bitch was already dead by the time people started to turn to the reason their savior and hero was gone. The magic connecting Tom Riddle to his followers had finally demanded its final and full commitment. All of the marked Death Eaters died.

Its been some ten years since he had been sent here. Here to the 'Holy Land'. Here to the time of the Crusades. Oh yes not only was he sent to a different place but he was sent to another time period.

The bloody idiots that where the, at the time dying DeathEaters, didn't do their little spell right, or maybe they had … who knows. Though either way it's not at all surprising considering the Dark Marks on their forearms where killing them as its owner had finally died. The grin that he developed right then just thinking about Tom's death frightened a few of his customers. Oh well ...

I am sure you are all wondering what I'm talking about. Well magic is real. That's the first thing you need to comprehend. It lives in the hidden modern world. Those humans who use it are witches and wizards. And ironically they do ride brooms occasionally, mostly for the sport of Quidditch. And yes some have cats as pets, though its not unusual to have a toad or an owl instead.

Oh and me? I am Harry James Black-Evans-Potter, lord of the houses Black, Evans, Potter, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. The Boy-Who-Lived. The Conqueror of Voldimort. The Chosen One. And what ever else the Wizarding World is calling me these days. Though theses days I go by Haiya MinQabl (Snake/serpent before time). The name fit me and my new first name is similar to my old one so it works….kinda.

Anyway.

I had bought a building in the middle district of Acre … one block in from the port. The shop has the whole bottom floor of the building dedicated towards the business while the upper floor is my home, and the roof has three aviaries and a reptile shelter that takes up 75% of the roof. Coatl Courier, is the shops' name, slowly but steadily it has became one of the top couriers in all of Acre, if not the region. Not only did the birds fly fast and steady … rarely if, ever, were they intercepted. Though that may have to do with the birds themselves, Haiya didn't employ pigeons or falcons or any other of the common small birds … he used Eagles, Owls (he is a wizard after all), and Vultures.

Also within his shop he employed local serpents to guard his home and shop in exchange for a nest and food. The serpents slowly grew to be also friends and companions. They would at times even be seen coiled around Haiya as he traverses the markets and shops when he did, it made many very reluctant to confront him. It was a great mutual benefit that they have. Though it didn't make Haiya very popular with the locals.

Most didn't mess with Harry when he first came to the area, thinking he was part of the Lionhearts' pride. It was then thought he would be free game once it was confirmed he wasn't one of the crusaders. That quickly was semi-silenced, as three of his biggest rivals and haters were found dead, all of them found with a brand of a winged serpent over a crossed sword and staff, placed over their hearts. All of them with a snakebite somewhere on them, accompanied by other means of death usually a blade wound.

Haiya became so 'popular' that eventually some of his biggest opposition called in some favors or something to try to get the Templars , Teutonics, and the Hospitaliers on to his back. So he had to make a golem to run his shop as he dodged the three militaristic orders. He had plenty of experience with this from his original time line, dodging DeathEaters, the Ministry and later on most of the Order of the Phoenix. He would at times actually stay in his shop, but not as a man.

In his original time period he had learned much in order to kill Tom Riddle and his DeathEaters. This included a ritual to age him to 23-25 years old, bringing him to and past his magical maturity. From the ritual he found out his mother was not as muggle as everyone thought, she was from the Slytherin line … a direct descendent in fact, only the line had gone squib centuries in the past. His maturity caused him to look less like a carbon copy of his father and more like an actual mix of his parents, in addition to the four additional blood relations he had from Remus(as honorary godparent), Sirius (Godparent) and surprisingly a Phoenix and a Basilisk, clearly from the events from within the Chambers of Secrets.

From the magical creatures he gained the ability to become each of their full forms and then combine them into a Coatl-like creature. From Remus' Were status he gained improved senses, reflexes and stamina and a love for meat and freedom. Haiya did not have an animagus form as he was part creature, he could speak to birds of all kinds from the phoenix bloodline as well as his parseltongue staying and becoming more comprehensive from the basilisk bloodline. Both forms where different form the typlical creatures, the Phoenix was more a eagle/hawk/raptor than a swan-like bird, also Haiya's colors where of black, sliver, and a blood red color … a very dark coloring for a phoenix. The Basilisk was only weakened by a roosters call and not out right killed by it (Haiya was very pleased by this), and the colors were a green/black with a crest that looked like it was made of fire. Both forms had his unusual bright green eyes.

So when he hid in plain sight he was in his Phoenix form. He played the part of one of his own delivery birds. Oh yes … it was amusing to see the armored bastards run around looking for either himself or the assassins running around the city. It was nearly a month later when the Orders pretty much gave up on Haiya for the time being … apparently the Assassins were much more important … or just more of a problem to them. Either way it worked out for him.

He had just started to return to work and normal life (for him) as a human, when he met his first of the Assassins that he kept hearing about. Well more than his first … but his second, third and fourth as well … though the last three weren't assassins yet apparently.

He stumbles upon the three young apprentices while on a walk at dusk. They apparently were scouting and gathering information, as it seems is typical of their rank in their order. But they were discovered by a vastly stronger Templar (and his human pets). They were very beat up and clearly about to be killed or worse.

With steps as light as a feather on a gust of wind or a serpent stalking its prey, Haiya approaches the Templar from behind and strikes out like a viper, stabbing the man in the unprotected neck between the joints in his armor, silently and effectively … the poison on the blade aiding the blow as well. He did this all and snapping his back with his increased strength, in less than a minute. The pets where either dead , the young apprentices taking advantage of their shock/ fear, or fled by then.

Not long after the templar drops to the dirt do one of the three younger assassins look above me … causing me to drop to the ground, spinning and bringing one of my other weapons, my kalij, up as a guard as the dagger is placed were the kids would see he was still keen to them and their movements. The man on the roof didn't make any movements to come down, though he did nod his head in the knowledge of a fellow fighter. The kids begin to climb to the roof at a barked statement in Arabic that would have been something that Mad-eye Moody or a drill sergeant would have said. As the kids move away and out of sight the older assassin bows to Haiya making him confused but he waves it away, " your not the only one they are after Hashshashin … but your welcome."

Before Haiya could walk away the other says, " thank you serpent … as their trainer I thank you, they, through me they have a dept to you … I am Rauf and I, or another will repay you for your actions in helping them." With that he leaps up and away from view. I shrug and after a while making sure he was alone he disapparates home, heading straight to his rooms.

It was months later till I met the next assassin, though I guess the Dai that I have been in contact with and in business with would kinda count … but he seems to no longer really be an active assassin so … anyway.

It had been a great day, lots of business and so I had gone out to market to get some supplies for the animals, the business and myself in general. Of course the wonderful day all went to hell and back again, when a few Templar's and their henchmen ambushed him. Haiya was lucky to have heightened and extra senses from his creature inheritances. It was theses senses and his reflexes in addition to his training that kept him from being made into chum bits to be feed to the crocs.

By the time anything really happened came around when the sun was beginning to lower. Haiya was pissed beyond reckoning … and not a moment before he was going to go big nasty basilisk on the stupid tin cans, did an assassin take out the remaining two Templars and distracting the others to the point of Haiya taking them out while I could. The assassin looks over as I clean off my blades on one of the Templars' uniform. When I look up, I meet his gaze, and bow my head to him. Never letting my eyes fall from this assassin … this one has to be one of the higher ranked assassins. "We are even now … have a good hunt."

Haiya begins to step back and turn from the Assassin, when a deep voice issues out from the Assassin halting Haiya's movement. "I know not wha … ah so you are the one who Rauf spoke of … interesting. He never mentioned you where of the lion's ilk…"

Haiya hisses at the last implication. He hisses out nearly in Parsel, " I am not one of HIS … I am here of my own free will (kinda) and have been here for years … only once HE and HIS showed up was I given more trouble than what is typical … so no Assassin … I am not a Lion … I am Haiya … and I am the serpent for which I am named. Do take that as a warning … " Haiya smirks as he relies this is the one that the local Rafiq and the Dai he was in correspondence with had been talking about, "Eagle of Mayaif."

Smirking Haiya slips into the shadows, just as he finished the last word. The Assassin was rigid and clearly shocked at being recognized by one not of the brotherhood.

Altair was intrigued by this man. He moved like an assassin but at the same time different unique, yet dangerous and … dare he even think it ... yes … seductive. He clearly was a serpent … and the eagle was now intrigued.

The demoted master assassin scales the nearest building and disappears into the roofs and heights of Acre, at least to Haiya view and senses he did. Altair waited … wanting to observe this man more … he intrigued him in many ways … and some of these ways … cause him to hesitate. He shakes his head and begins to follow the serpent to its den, once it came out of the shadows. The prey was slithering through the alleyways and the market of the middle district towards the port.

It was not until the other made his way up onto the roofs himself that Altair really had to work at not being seen, this was only three blocks from port itself. At one block from the port the serpent stops at a two-story building. At the roof he moves between aviaries and other cages, silent like the snake he is named after. At a point he stops and looks around, before bending over tracing something on the roof and whispering something. In a near silent grind an opening appears and the serpent of a man disappears into it and it closes right afterwards, preventing Altair from following.

Altiar approaches the area, he takes a look at a carving on the ground where the opening was, it is of a winged serpent over a sword and a staff. Finding nothing else, he drops down to the street and sees the store is a courtier and had the same depiction as the opening. Apparently the roosts on the roof where there for a reason … he needed to head to the local Rafiq, surely he would know more about his current mission and this Haiya.

TIME SKIP ~ four months

Much has happened in the past four months, Altair had made Master Assassin, Again. He had defeated the nine, apparently head Templars, Robert de Sable the last of those. And had ended up having to kill Al Mualim, who turns out to be a templar and also in possession of a Piece of Eden, the Apple. The corrupt man was killed by Altair himself, who then took up the mantle of Grand Master of the Assassin Order.

As for Haiya he had taken up a role of a kind of ally to the assassins, acting as decoy, messenger via his shop and for only a select few people a confidant, namely that last role for Altair and Rauf and Malik, the three assassins he was becoming very close to. Harry was constantly asked to be the main message carrier for the order out of Acre. Either way his business was thriving so he was ecstatic. He was also given an assassin title of sort - Serpent of Acre, he was known as such and it was known that he would never have to worry about trouble from any other assassins.

Unfortunately this caused him to rise on the Templars most wanted list once it was found out. This is where we are at currently. Haiya was currently chained to the wall in a building of the Templars. He has been here for a week now waiting for his apparent death, scheduled for today. Well he wasn't about to bite the dust now … not knowing that Altair, Malik and Rauf were currently making their way to him, having just been told the day before of his capture. Haiya was going to kill those who where to kill them the moment that they all had gathered into the room.

Haiya waits till the current leaders of the Templars come to kill him, the moment they all where in the cell/room and the door closed does the seemingly weak young man start laughing madly at the soon to be crushed tin cans. He looks up at them with the slitted eyes of a serpent as he quickly transforms into his Basilisk form killing them all instantly with his eyes. As the Templars and their ilk fall to the ground the door to the room bursts open as the three Assassins burst into the room in the act to save their friend and ally.

All the living occupants are shocked … luckily Haiya had closed his eyes after killing the bastards who had planed to kill him, thus not killing his friends. And the three assassins are amazed at the huge serpent coiled up in the room their friend/crush was confirmed to be in. Altair steps forward cautiously, causing the serpent to flinch back and hang its head, hissing slightly. Still the master assassin moves forward to the great serpent, once within touching distance he holds out his right hand, the one without the hidden blade assassins are known for, out towards the serpent like one would a dog. He whispers breathlessly, "Haiya? …"

At that whispered name the snake's head snaps up and Altair is looking into the larger eyes of the beast … but they where purely human and all Haiya' s.

Haiya was nervous but once his name passed his crushes lips in a whisper like it had he couldn't not look up at him. He moves his head nodding at Altair never letting his eyes fall from the assassin's eyes. At that he feeling the week long torture and near starvation getting to him, becomes human so that his crush and the others could help him once he lost consciousness. As he begins to pass out and fall to the ground from where he had been standing, he is stopped and the last things he sees is the worried, nervous and an unreadable emotion filled eyes of the Eagle of Masyaf.

Altair had darted forward after the snake had become Haiya, he was lucky he had as he caught the man as he passed out. This strange occurrence did nothing but cause him to be intrigued more about the slightly younger man in his arms. And oh how wonderful it feels to have him there in his arms, it felt like that is where he is supposed to be right there. Altair did not leave Haiya's side the entire time he was unconscious, Malik had to bring up food, much to his displeasure. The other two where just as nervous but went about their semi-normal routines as best they could.

It would be another three days till Haiya awakens.

For Haiya, he was finally coming to. He could feel things now and hear. Though he hadn't opened his eyes, he knew he would be able to see just fine. As a habit over the years he never showed he was awake when he first awoken at anytime. He let his magic and other senses spread out from where he was, taking inventory of temperature, humidity, animal scents, and if other people where around.

He nearly bolts up out of the bed when he senses Altair. Who feeling the entire bed jolt wakes him up from where he had passed out next to the bed, his hand still holding on to Haiya's.

"Haiya calm yourself, your safe now." He didn't let go of Haiya, he was terrified when he heard he had been captured, and now didn't want to let him go in an uncharacteristic caring but typical of Altair, possessive way.

Haiya was staring at Altair warily. He and the others had seen him in one of his other forms … clearly they would know he was a 'witch' and he would be having a one way trip to the pyre, he was sure of this. He had figured he would have been there already but apparently they wanted him to suffer. At least that's the thoughts that had stated racing in his head now facing him, he flinched as Altair reached over towards him. Not only did he flinch but also he hissed defensively, instinctively at the assassin.

Altair was worried and concerned but he pressed on, he finally reached over and caressed Haiya's cheek in a very tender and intimate way. "Haiya … please don't ever feel fear to me … I … I" he oddly stutters here, " Haiya … oh Haiya please tell me you feel this sin … this wonderful, beautiful sin that I feel for you."

To say that, that … that snapped Haiya out of his thoughts was an understatement! He was amazed that the usually very quite and secretive master assassin was being this open. He could tell he was being truthful and sincere via his subtle magic. He was very much attracted to the Eagle of Mysaf. So in response he reaches up and holds the hand Altair still had on his cheek, he then softly moves forward and lightly touches his lips to that of the Assassins, in a tender kiss.

In an instant Altair moves so that he is partially on the bed, half over Haiya, the hand that was on his cheek moves to the back of the younger man's head as he deepens the kiss. The other moves to gently massage Haiya's slim hips.

Licking sensually at the tender lips of his serpent, Altair begins to huskily whisper in his native tongue impromptu poetry and expressing his love for and to Hiaya. Commenting on everything from his lighter skin tone, his soft skin to his eyes and his powers.

By the time they might gone further Haiya's injuries protested anything more and made that known. Effectively killing any further 'testing of the water'. They did end up cuddling on Hiaya's bed, Haiya draped carefully over Altair's warm, hard body, his head tucked under Altair's chin.

This was the way that Malik found them like in the morning. He made sure to imprint this in his head so he could sketch it out later … ah wonderful blackmail for both the Serpent and the Eagle.


End file.
